Help Me, Help You
by Radioactive.Mask
Summary: The Vargas family seemed to have a pretty normal life, until Lovino joined the war. He left his family and stayed in a refugee camp. On his border patrol, he finds a solider from the war against them and ends up bringing him into camp and falling in love with the man. Can Antonio and Lovino keep their deal and keep their love while both of their army's fight against each other?


_Full Summary: The Vargas family has a small house in town and seemed to have a pretty normal life, until Lovino joined the war. He left his family and stayed in the refugee camp, and just so happened on his border patrol, he finds a solider from the war against them. The two make a deal and Lovino manages to get Antonio in the camp and leaving behind his jacket and other noticeable things that could give him away. Soon, the other army starts to try to find their best solider and the commanders son, shooting at every village or camp they found and would search for him. Can Antonio and Lovino keep their deal and keep their love while both of their sides fight against each other?_

**~...~**

_Warning: Bloodshed, violence, kidnapping, human names, malexmale, cursing, past, war._

_Couples: SpaMano, GerIta, USUK, JeanneXFrance others mentioned.  
_

_One of my first war stories, and I really hope it turns out alright~_

_Please enjoy!_

* * *

**Help Me, Help You**

**Chapter One:**

**I Hear Someone  
**

* * *

The Vargas family has never been special much in the small town, though they were one of the few family's from Italy that moved there. They weren't rich, nor were they poor, yet seemed to be just in the right about of money to buy food, clothes, pay the government and have a little extra for emergency's. The Vargas boys lost their parents at a young age from a mystery, no one knew what happened to them or ever saw them again after a small trip out of the town's wall. So they lived with their grandmother and grandfather, though Feliciano, Savino and Lovino had to work more for the money since their grandparents traveled a lot.

Lovino sighed and wiped a bead of sweat off of his forehead, setting the two buckets of water down on the kitchen counter, quickly going back over to the small well beside their house and gathered the other buckets, not leaving without saying a small and quick prayer his mother always said, though if he got caught by his grandfather saying it, he would often have to work overnight and sleep the next day due to exhaustion.

He finished bringing the buckets inside and poured half of them into a large metal can, which they used to gather a cup of water by twisting a level to pull up a small blocking passage so it wouldn't spill out the minute they poured it in.

The sound of whistling and humming entered the kitchen as Feliciano poured one of the buckets of water into a metal pan, greasing it and setting a few slabs of meat on the boiling pan, a sizzle of laughter coming from under the meat.

"Hey, fratello? I heard you saying that prayer again.. you know grandpa doesn't like it, why do you do it?" he turned away from the bubbling meat and frowned lightly, being the third time that week he had to do overnight jobs. "I won't tell him if you're worrying."

Lovino glared over at him, "Fine.. It.. It just reminds me of mom." he sighed and stacked the empty buckets near the door before beginning to start his side of the meal, pouring in a cup of grease and water into the two pans, then pouring in a cup of peas and corn, using a wooden spoon to move them around.

Feliciano hummed and nodded, carefully flipping the meat, coughing and swatting a bit at the smoke that rose from the bubbling side pressed to the pan.

"Don't burn yourself again.." the older sibling murmured, leaving the two pans for a moment to grab pepper, grease and salt before quickly catching up to what he was doing.

Savino walked in with a basket of fresh tomatoes from their garden, grabbing a cutting board and setting everything down, shooing Lovino away from the drawer to grab a knife and began slicing the tomatoes for the meal.

Before any of them could spike a conversation, the sound of a door opened quieted him. Two voices were talking and setting things down. Their grandmother and grandfather. Lovino almost sulked in his spot at this, hating that Romulus would overwork him because he was the eldest son.

"Boys! Is dinner almost done?" his grandmother called, walking into the kitchen with her husband, being announced by her heels clicking and his heavy steps on the wood. She was young, looking almost too young to be a grandmother, along with their grandfather.

Her response was answered with a chirp and a hug from one side of the kitchen, and a grunt and mumbled curses on the other side as both of the boys did something wrong, either putting too much pepper, or slipping and skinning the tomato.

"Lovino, could you go get me a cup of water, sweety?" Rosetta smiled in his direction, her lipstick neatly coated on her small lips.

Lovino turned off the heat to the dishes and nodded, grabbing a glass and slipping out of the room. Hearing the chatter in the other room, he pushed down the metal handle and pulled it back up when the cup was a little more than half away and handed Rosetta the cup. At least she was sweet and kind to him.

After dinner got served and finished, Romulus folded his hand on the table-cloth and stared at Lovino, who was straight across from him, raising a brow at the intense stare.

"So, Lovino.. I heard you said that prayer again." he said, his voice had an edge of cold to it, but it wasn't sharp like it was when he normally got in trouble.

The table went silent. Rosetta looking at Lovino out of the corner of her hazel eyes and biting the inside of her cheek, Savino set down the cup of wine he was drinking and looked at Lovino, barely shaking his head to make it look like a twitch. Feliciano had saddened eyes and stared at his grandfather, then traveled it to his brother, looking apologetically.

Lovino's eyes widened and he blinked, sighing before narrowing his eyes at the man in front of him. He gripped the chairs armrest, "I did." he muttered, closing his eyes and waiting for the scolding to come, but when he heard the screech of the chair against wood, he opened his eyes to find Romulus walking towards the living room, standing beside the shelf that had his gun wrapped up in a white cloth.

The older man opened the glass panel and took the gun out, unwrapping it before putting the large piece of fabric back inside. He motioned Lovino to the middle of the living room, pushing the gun and items that were beside it into his hands when he had slowly made his way into the room.

"What am I-" Lovino started, but quickly shut his mouth when he got a glare from the taller man, gripping the guns silver bar in the middle where it had designs carved into it. He looked down at the musket, a burning feeling settled in him when he remembered his father had given it to him before he left.

"How many musket balls do you put into a musket?"

"Twenty musket balls at a time.." Lovino stared for a moment, but understood and quickly took the bag full of the balls, pushing his hand into it as he began to count. He got thrown off when his hand got yanked away, dropping all the bullets back into the bag.

"Learn to count without looking, you'll get no where if you keep acting like a five-year old counting pebbles." he released his hand and took a step back. "Put your hand in, get a handful, and if you feel twenty, take it out."

Lovino hesitantly nodded and dug his hand into the bag and grabbed a handful, running his fingers over the bullets and carefully feeling around for the amount, pushing a few off before pulling them out. He counted them all and almost smiled when he got exactly twenty by luck, putting them aside and grabbed a metal cylinder and clicking open the hole to pour some of the ash into it, sliding out the long metal stick to push it tight into it before letting the muskets roll into the barrel.

"How many shots do you take a minute?" Romulus watched him, scanning the gun and him, noticing his face was extremely concentrated in what he was doing.

"Five, no more than seven every minute."

"Good. Now, get to bed boys, quickly. You have work tomorrow." he nodded before going back to the table, gathering the plates and cups, missing his wife's worried expression.

Savino quickly scurried over to his brother and pulled him and Feliciano towards their room, pushing them both in and shutting the door.

"You said it again?" Savino sighed and rubbed his forehead, "You know he hates it." he murmured, gathering his night-clothes and began changing. When he finished, he glared lightly as the gun glared out its silver in the moonlight from the window. "Why do you still have that gun with you?"

Lovino turned towards his younger brother and looked down at the gun, running a hand along its side before setting it on the nightstand next to his bed. He gathered his clothes, "It's over, it doesn't matter now." he quickly changed and slipped into his bed, bidding goodnight to his brothers before slowly being lulled to sleep by the quiet snores from his younger siblings.

During the night, all of them slept peacefully, that was, until Feliciano woke up to the sound of shouting and thundering of a horse coming into the towns circle. He quickly scrambled up from his bed and jumped into Lovino's bed, opened the glass window to peer outside, gasping when he heard the noises getting louder he began to shake and nudge his brother.

After a few moments of nudging, Lovino woke up slowly, rubbing his eyes and glaring at him. He yawned, "Feli, it's the middle of the night, what do you want?" he slurred, swatting at him lazily.

"But, Lovi! I see a man outside on a horse and shouting for everyone to wake up!"

* * *

_Hope you liked this first chapter~ I promise it will be a lot better in the next chapter.  
_

_By the way, Feli is about 14, Savino is about 16 and Lovino is around 18 or 19._


End file.
